


Nightly Desire

by RapidSeaPizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: Max and Dorian have a quickie on a desk. That's basically it.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Nightly Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian is my favourite DA:I romance, and this is my first time writing about him. Hope I capture his character somewhat.

Dorian restlessly flipped through the aged and cracked pages of the book in his hand. His eyes followed the words, but couldn't take in any information. He was too distracted by the piercing green eyes patiently awaiting his attention. Dorian wanted to play coy and ignore his lover's attempts at playful seduction, but with a man like Maxwell, he knew he wouldn't last long. 

"Enjoying the view?" Dorian teased, peering back behind him to meet his lover's gaze.

"Indeed I am. Am I interrupting?" Maxwell asked, closing in the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and put his head on his shoulder. 

Dorian could feel the familiar heat rush down to his groin as Max's breath tickled his skin. His stubble scratched at his neck. A strange sensation, but a very welcome one. 

"Interrupting my all but delightful reading of ancient Tevinter politics and standings? Hardly." Dorian scoffed. 

Maxwell gave an affirmative hum in return and kissed Dorian's neck. Dorian felt small jolts of sensation surge through his body at the contact. He found it absolutely ridiculous the effect Trevelyan had on him. Even the smallest contact could leave him wanting more. 

"I'm free this afternoon. How about we get out of here and do something more interesting than reading dusty old tomes?" Maxwell whispered so that only Dorian could hear him.

"Trying to seduce me, are you Amatus?"

"That I am." Max chuckled. "Is it working?"

Dorian turned to face the taller man. He grabbed Max by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was a deep kiss. Full of passion and to the point. 

"It is." Dorian said softly. 

Dorian looked up to see more of Max's face. The rogue was already unfairly attractive, but the gentle light creeping past the library window illuminated his face and highlighted his features in a way that almost took Dorian's breath away. His dark black hair was slicked back except a few rogue strands falling on his temple and forehead. The deep scars along his right eye and left eyebrow only complemented the rest of his face. 

Maxwell reluctantly released his grip on Dorian's waist. 

"I'll see you then." 

"I'll be waiting." Maxwell replied. 

With a playful wink, Max left the library. 

\---------

The giddy excitement Dorian had walking up the excessively long stairs to Maxwell's quarters made him feel like a teenage boy again. He could feel his heart beating even before reaching the top of the tower. He thought about knocking, but decided against it. Stepping through the door he saw Max leaning against his desk, looking back at him with a smile. The buttons of his overshirt had been undone.

"My my, doing my work for me I see." Dorian said, twirling his mustache in between his forefingers. 

"Just thought I'd make it a little bit easier for you." Max replied. 

Dorian pulled the taller man in for a kiss, savoring his familiar yet intoxicating taste. Maxwell moaned into the kiss while his hands began to roam along Dorian's back. The mage traced his hands along Max's chiseled torso, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles beneath his fingertips. 

Maxwell's hands made it around to Dorian's groin, palming his hardening cock. Dorian gasped and bucked into the touch, desperate for more contact. Maxwell made a futile attempt to remove some of the complicated buckles latches of his lover's tunic with his free hand. He managed to get half of them off before Dorian helped with the rest. Their lips rarely left each other as they got undressed. Dorian's mouth was occupied on Max's neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. Max grabbed Dorian by the waist and flipped their position, so Dorian was against the desk. Maxwell rid Dorian of the rest of his clothes, throwing them carelessly off to the side. 

Max rutted his hips against Dorian's, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the mage. They writhed against each other, absorbed in the delicious friction of their cocks rubbing against one another. Dorian hastily scrambled for the small bottle of oil Maxwell always kept in the second drawer of his desk. After applying a fair amount to both his hole and Maxwell's cock, he was hoisted up onto the top of the desk. Luckily, Max was tall enough to still be able to fuck Dorian on the desk, given the added height. 

Maxwell took a second to admire the sight before him. Dorian's cheeks and chest were flushed. His chest moved with each heavy breath. A thin sheen of sweat plastered his forehead and deep gray eyes he could get lost in forever stared back at him. Dorian positioned himself so that his legs were on either side of Max's waist, and his hands were behind him supporting the rest of his weight. Maxwell teased Dorian's entrance with the head of his cock until the mage groaned with impatience.

" _Fasta Vass_ Amatus, just fuck me already!" Dorian cried, gripping Maxwell's thighs. 

Maxwell complied with a small grin. He pushed his cock in slowly, taking time for Dorian to adjust to his size. The way Dorian stretched around him was already making him dizzy. Dorian had always loved the way Max waited for his approval before thrusting. No other man he'd been with in the past ever did that. No other man cared like he does. 

Dorian's mouth was left agape as Max started thrusting into him, basking in the deliciously intoxicating sensation of his cock inside him. 

"Oh fuck, you feel so good." Max gasped as his thrusts got faster. 

Dorian shuddered and moaned in response, his head falling back as Max fucked him. Maxwell grew drunk off the sounds of Dorian's moans and whimpers. His incoherent rasps of encouragement and pleas. Dorian's entire body started to feel like jelly, and his arms could no longer support him. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck for leverage. One hand was fisted in Max's hair, while the other was busy leaving digging into his shoulder. Maxwell placed his thumb against Dorian's lips in invitation, and the mage readily took the digit into his mouth. He watched Maxwell's face as he sucked it, his tongue rolling around it as if it was Max's cock instead. Maxwell groaned - either at the sight of Dorian taking his thumb in his mouth, or the feeling of Dorian's tight walls wrap around him was unbeknownst to him. 

Max replaced his thumb with his mouth, absorbing Dorian's keens and sobs. When they parted for air, Dorian's mouth was open in a silent scream, his mind becoming more numb with each thrust. His hands rested on Maxwell's ass, gently squeezing and kneading the soft flesh as Max fucked him.

"Maker, yes.." Dorian keened. "Don't you dare stop." His voice was lusciously deep and coated in lust. 

Maxwell angled Dorian's hips upwards, allowing access to that sweet spot inside him. He knew he had hit it when Dorian cried out and bucked against him. The desk began shaking and clacking against the floor as Maxwell's thrusts became more erratic and rapid. Dorian was becoming painstakingly aware of his neglected cock, now dripping with precum. He started lightly stroking it, knowing that if he put any more pressure he would explode.

Dorian was close. He could feel the burning hot sensation start to build up as Maxwell pounded into his ass with a ravenous hunger. He stroked his cock faster, desperate for release. Maxwell tugged the mage's head back by his hair in a quick and rough motion. 

"You love this fucking cock don't you?" Maxwell purred. The ruggedness of his voice sent shivers down Dorian's spine.

Dorian's eyes rolled back with a cry loud enough for those in the war room to hear as his release hit him. His back was arched, his walls pulsed and clenched around Maxwell's cock. His entire body was shaking, he felt like a puddle. 

Maxwell was closer to his own release now. Hungrily drilling his cock into Dorian's aching hole. His moans increased in volume, his cock sinfully taking Dorian's ass. Over and over again. 

"Cum for me, Amatus." Dorian shuttered. His half lidded, seductive gaze was locked onto Max's face. He wanted to watch his expression as Maxwell came inside him. 

An almost animalistic growl filled Dorian's ears and Max came. Trials of fire surged through Max's body. His vision faded to black in the most delightful way possible. He gave a few more languid thrusts before his body slumped against Dorian. They both took a minute to catch their breath. Their chests were heaving, and a fine layer of sweat coated their bodies. Their foreheads were pressed together and their breathing became rhythmic. 

"I love you." Was all Max said. Such a powerful three words that made Dorian's stomach flutter in a way he's never experienced. 

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" Dorian teased. He lazily traced the tattoos along Maxwell's right arm. He admired the unique artwork and colour of the ink. 

Max separated from Dorian; the feeling of his cock leaving him left Dorian with a sense of emptiness. Maxwell grabbed a nearby rag to clean each other off with.

"Always so prepared." Cooed Dorian, who planted a small kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth. 

"You have that effect on me. Soon I'll be carrying bottles of lube in my back pocket at all times."

"You jest, but that's not a bad idea. Could come in handy when you find yourself trapped in a ravine." 

"If I'm trapped in a ravine, you better be trapped with me." Max chuckled. 

Dorian cocked his head and smiled. "Always."


End file.
